


James & Alexander

by teacup_pup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Dd/lb, M/M, Omorashi, daddy dom, diaper play, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Take mind that James is 21 and Alexander is 28. Their relationship began when James was 18 and everything they have done has been completely consensual. Alexander does not and never will take advantage of James when he's in his little space, they have set ground rules about everything and know each other's limits.This will probably eventually contain more chapters, possibly not in chronological order.





	James & Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 12/14/17
> 
> I most likely will not continue writing about these two.

James prided himself on being a good boy. He did what he was told, followed all the rules he agreed to, and was as sweet as sugar to his daddy. He liked being a little, he trusted his daddy so deeply and they had such a strong relationship even when he wasn’t in little space, he was happy no matter what. He didn’t sink into little space that often, and when he did, he preferred to just cuddle and play like a little kid, but sometimes he got a little more physical.

 

On a lazy Sunday that started with a sleepy James curled into his daddy’s side, Alexander opened his eyes and looked down with a smile to see his sweet baby boy cuddled up to him. He watched James sleep for a while, slowly rubbing his back and content to waste the day away like that. James had a pastel blue pacifier in his mouth and looked so adorable with his dark hair all tousled from sleep, so innocent and sweet. Alexander had no other thoughts on his mind except how much he loved his baby boy as they dozed together for a few more hours.

 

When James finally woke up, he spit his pacifier out and yawned, stretching out across Alexander and arching his back so his sleep shirt rode up to expose his blue underwear and smooth tummy. Alexander watched with an amused smile, letting James wake up at his own pace. Even half asleep, his little boy loved showing off.

 

Fully stretched out, James sat up on his knees with his pacifier back in his mouth, looking at Alexander sleepily as if asking what they were going to do that day. Alexander sat up and pulled him onto his lap, letting James situate himself as he wanted to be most comfortable. They ended up with James straddling his lap facing him, arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned against his chest with his face tucked into Alexander’s neck.

 

Alexander closed his eyes and leaned his head over to lightly rest on James’, slowly rubbing his back and feeling completely content. But James, ever the energetic boy, especially when he was feeling little, started wiggling restlessly on Alexander’s lap after a few minutes. Leaning back to look down at him, Alexander gently tilted James’ head up to look at him, smiling softly at how happy and trusting James looked. But below that there was a hint of mischievous energy, something that told Alexander that James was going to be a little more playful than usual today.

 

“Good morning, daddy,” James murmured sweetly after taking his pacifier out and lightly tossing it aside, still wiggling on Alexander’s lap.

 

“Good morning, baby boy. What has you so squirmy?” Alexander kept his voice and touch soft, tracing the fingers of his free hand along James’ side and keeping their eyes locked.

 

A light blush bloomed across James’ cheeks at Alexander’s question. He tried to hold still, but he felt warmer than usual and full of energy, he didn’t want to hold still. His eyes flicked away as he shrugged, hands fiddling in his lap as he picked at his fingertips shyly. He never knew how to tell Alexander what he needed when he felt so little, especially since it so rarely happened.

 

“I… I dunno, daddy. I feel warm and tingly,” James just barely whispered, eyes slowly raising again to look at Alexander.

 

James knew what kind of an effect he had on Alexander like this, but he wasn’t trying to do it on purpose this time around. He was deep in little space and didn’t want to use adult words or explanations, feeling completely helpless and hoping his daddy would assist him.

 

“Tingly where, Jamie? You know daddy can’t help you unless you tell him everything,” Alexander murmured gently, trying to keep his tone even. He absolutely loved when James got needy while in little space.

 

James went quiet again, looking down as he wiggled, trying to think of how he could convey his feelings to his daddy. Sometimes, if he was deep enough in little space, he completely forgot bigger words and adult phrasing, having to resort to the limited vocabulary of an actual child. All his squirming made him remember that he hadn’t gotten up to go to the bathroom yet this morning. It hit him suddenly, so hard he had to push his hands between his legs and press against his crotch to help him hold it.

 

“I… I gotta go potty, daddy,” James finally said as he looked up again.

 

Alexander raised an eyebrow and reached down between them to place his hands over James’, looking at him as he gently nudged his hands aside. James blushed lightly, unable to help rocking forwards against Alexander’s hand as his wrapped around his daddy’s arm.

 

“But you haven’t answered my question yet, baby boy. You’re being naughty, and naughty boys get punished. No potty until you answer.”

 

James let out a pleading whine but didn’t say anything else, just rocking against Alexander’s hand as his cheeks reddened. After a minute, he reached for his pacifier again but Alexander’s free hand stopped him with a firm grip around his wrist. James paused and looked at Alexander with wide eyes.

 

“You can’t talk with your pacifier in, silly. How will you answer my question if you have this in your mouth?”

 

James slowly withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he was pouting despite still shifting his hips. Alexander thought he looked more adorable than ever, flustered and frustrated like this, but he wasn’t going to let that soften him this time.

 

“Jamie… if you’re going to act like a little baby, I’ll have to treat you like one,” Alexander said in an almost singsong voice.

 

James shook his head but still remained silent, looking down at where Alexander’s hand was pressed against him. With a heavy sigh, Alexander moved his hand away and rested both on James’ hips. The hand that was pressed between his legs was damp enough for James to feel it through his sleep shirt, making him blush even darker.

 

“Do I need to put you in a diaper until you answer me so you don’t wet the bed?”

 

They both knew how much James liked being in a diaper, but this time it would be for the humiliation aspect, something they rarely indulged in. Alexander loved James too much to shame him for anything, let alone something they both enjoyed, but sometimes it was necessary. He knew they were, for the most part, playing a game, but he still expected James to answer his questions. Some rules stayed the same no matter what dynamic they were in.

 

Still without verbally answering, James slowly nodded. He knew his underwear was damp, both from the little bit of pee that dribbled out and from his excitement. He loved these games, even when he was feeling extra little, and his tingly feeling was making him wet between his legs with a different kind of liquid.

 

Alexander gently lifted James off his lap to lay him down near the edge of the bed before grabbing the well-stocked diaper bag they kept in the corner of the room for times such as these. James grabbed his favorite stuffed bear, with soft black fur and orange ears, to hold against his chest as he watched Alexander work.

 

With the ease that only comes through years of practice and familiarity with the boy beneath him, Alexander pulled off James’ wet underwear and tossed them in the clothes hamper in another corner before wiping his thighs and between his legs with gentle strokes of a baby wipe. That always made James squirmy, and he giggled as he watched Alexander, earning a smile from his daddy.

 

“My little boy is so ticklish here, isn’t he? His little prince parts are so sensitive,” Alexander teased as he lightly wiped again.

 

James squealed in amusement and kicked playfully at Alexander, peeking out from behind his plushie to grin at his daddy.

 

“Daddy! Tickles!” James’ voice was higher than usual with his little space and happiness, and it was the cutest music to Alexander.

 

Alexander just laughed and did it again, gently wiping his crotch over and over until James’ laughter became breathless and almost whimpery as he hid behind his plushie again. New wetness glistened against James that wasn’t from the wipes, and Alexander knew exactly what James meant when he said he felt tingly, but he continued to pretend he had no idea.

 

“Why are you hiding again, little one,” Alexander asked as he gently lifted James’ hips so he could slide a fresh diaper beneath him. “You have no need to be shy, daddy is just putting a diaper on you, like we’ve done many times before.”

 

James stayed quiet again, wiggling against the diaper so it made soft crinkling sounds. He loved how his diapers sounded, and couldn’t wait to be securely strapped into it so he could wiggle on the bed just to listen to it. But not wanting him to wiggle, Alexander gently pressed down on his lower abdomen to get him to stay still. James gasped softly and reached down to cup a hand over his crotch, trying to cross his legs to keep from peeing. Alexander knew pressing down on James would make his need to pee even stronger, but at least that would keep him still.

 

“No more squirming until we’re done, alright?” Alexander liked using his more commanding tone because of the effect it had on James. “Now move your hand so I can finish.”

 

James froze immediately except for moving his hand and frantic nodding, anything to get Alexander to stop pressing on him. When James had both arms wrapped around his bear again and his hips weren’t moving anymore, Alexander removed his hands and resumed diapering his little boy. A dash of talcum powder and some readjustments, and he closed the diaper snugly around James’ waist.

 

James wiggled again as Alexander repacked the diaper bag and set it back in its corner, giggling at the crinkling sound and secure feeling. Alexander walked back over and stood between James’ legs, looking down at him with a content smile, loving how happy his baby boy was.

 

“You want to tell me what had you all tingly now?”

 

James scooted back farther so he was in the middle of the bed before curling around his plush bear, hiding his face in it again. Alexander wanted nothing more than to curl around him, he looked so adorable with his little diapered butt sticking out below his big sleep shirt, but he needed to be a daddy now and that meant punishments if his baby boy didn’t follow their rules.

 

“Jamie, I’m not going to ask again. I know you can tell me, even when you’re as little and precious as this.”

 

Instead of answering, James just burrowed under the blankets and curled up again, making a little lump in the middle of the bed. As much as Alexander wanted to be playful, he couldn’t help but feel a little turned on by his little boy’s stubbornness. James was usually such a well-behaved boy, and while Alexander appreciated that, he was always excited to see James’ more rowdy sides.

 

Alexander walked as quietly as he could to the other side of the bed before ducking under the covers and climbing onto the bed behind James, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. James snuggled back into his hold with a happy sigh, still clinging to his bear.

 

“You should be punished for being such a stubborn boy, Jamie,” Alexander said with a playfully threatening tone.

 

“No, daddy! I’m a good boy, promise!”

 

James wiggled around to face Alexander, his expression as innocent and pleading as he could make it.

 

“Really? Good boys answer their daddies’ questions, and you haven’t been answering mine. That’s a very naughty thing to do.”   
  
James whined and nuzzled his face against Alexander’s, trying to be cute and sway his daddy’s opinion.

 

“Please don’t punish me, daddy…”

 

Alexander sighed and wrapped his arms around James to hold him close as he considered it. He was already punishing James by not letting him go to the bathroom until he answered his question, though he wouldn’t make him wait much longer. It wasn’t healthy to make someone hold it for too long and he didn’t want to make his baby boy sick.

 

But with James wiggling against him to turn around and looking at him with such a pleading face, asking so sweetly to not be punished, Alexander was feeling more than a little turned on. It gave him an idea.

 

“Hm… how about this: you do something for daddy, then I’ll let you go potty. Sound fair?”

 

James sat up, making the blanket rise with him so it looked like he was wearing a cape.

 

“Okay, daddy! What do you want me to do?”

 

James’ childish eagerness shot straight to Alexander’s cock, and he had to bite back a groan before he slowly sat up too and leaned back against the headboard. There was an obvious tent in his boxers now but he kept them on, wanting James to take them off.

 

“If you suck on daddy like a lollipop until you get your favorite treat, you can go potty. But you have to hold it until then, okay?”

 

James clapped excitedly and crawled over between Alexander’s legs, setting his plush bear aside so he had both hands free to work at his daddy’s boxers.

 

“Okay, daddy! Thank you!”

 

James surged up to give his daddy a sweet kiss before going back to work between his legs, and Alexander had to fight hard to not come then and there. His boy’s random acts of affection like that always got him going, filling his heart with love and his mind with indecent thoughts. James was such a sweet little morsel, even if he didn't notice.

 

When Alexander’s boxers were off, his cock stuck straight up, almost hitting against his stomach. James giggled gleefully and settled down between Alexander's legs to get to work.

 

With two hands wrapped around Alexander's cock, James slowly stroked him, wiggling happily and making his diaper crinkle. Like with James enjoying the sound, it also really got to Alexander. James was such a happy little boy and he was so innocent in little space, but he was always so eager to please in any way he could.

 

The two had engaged in sexual behavior while James was in little space before but they've never had intercourse, that's where they both drew the line. They could mess around with their hands and mouths, but no actual penetration, only with fingers. Little space was a safe space for James to escape the frustrations of the real world and the responsibilities of being a young adult, not to indulge some fantasy Alexander had.

 

Alexander was older than James by seven years, not too much of a difference but enough to make the dynamic even more realistic. They started their relationship like any other couple, and James slowly revealed that he had a little side he escaped to sometimes when life got too stressful. Alexander immediately started researching this and what he could do to help James through it. About a year into their relationship, they agreed to add a daddy/little dynamic whenever it was needed.

 

Now, two years since agreeing to that, James was more than eager to play around when he felt little, and Alexander was more than happy to indulge him. Seated comfortably in front of Alexander, James leaned down to lap lightly across the tip of Alexander’s cock, being as sweet and gentle as his disposition would lead anyone to believe outside of their bedroom. Alexander was mesmerized, watching with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, reaching down to run his fingers through James’ hair as he licked.

 

James looked up and nuzzled against Alexander’s hand with a closed-eye smile, humming happily. He always loved physical affection, but especially when he was feeling little. After a moment of rubbing his cheek against Alexander’s palm, James went back to his gentle licks. Slowly but surely, the licks covered the entirety of Alexander’s cock until he worked his way back up and lapped the tip into his mouth, closing his lips around it.

 

Alexander leaned back against the headboard with a low groan, using every ounce of his willpower to keep from bucking up into his baby’s mouth and overwhelming him. Instead, he gripped the sheets with one hand tightly and kept a gentle hold of James’ hair with the other, slowly guiding him lower on his cock and pausing whenever James gagged or coughed until he made it all the way down. With James’ nose pressed to his pelvis, Alexander thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

 

James swallowing around Alexander’s cock made him shudder and take a few deep breaths to keep from losing his control. He had to be strong for James like this and he didn’t want to come too soon. More than anything, he wanted to see James lose control and pee in his diaper. Grounding himself as well as he could, Alexander slowly guided James’ head along his cock and watched with half-closed eyes.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby. You make daddy feel so good,” Alexander murmured, petting through James’ hair before gripping it tightly again.

 

James wiggled happily at Alexander’s praise and swirled his tongue around his daddy’s cock before bobbing his head a little faster, determined to make Alexander come soon. The pressure in his bladder was building and he had to sneak a hand between his legs to clench his thighs around pressed against his crotch to help him refrain from peeing. Alexander grinned when he noticed what James was doing and reached down to grab his arm, pulling it up to hold his hand.

 

“No cheating, little boy. Hands where I can see them.”

 

The muffled whine Alexander got in return got him as close to his edge as James was to messing his diaper, but he managed to hold off. With a firm hold of James’ hair, Alexander gently pulled his head up so his whole length wasn’t being hugged by the wet warmth of his baby’s throat. He rubbed his hand along the back of James’ neck as the younger boy suckled happily on the tip of his cock, watching with a smile at how eager the boy was.

 

Alexander controlled the pace now, watching as James got more and more flustered with his need to pee as the minutes wore on. He enjoyed watching James suck and lick as much as he enjoyed watching him squirm in desperation. His movements became lazy, more resting his hand on James’ head than trying to control the blowjob, and soon James lifted his head completely up to look at Alexander with wide, pleading eyes.

 

“D-daddy, please! I really gotta go potty,” James whined, squirming in place between Alexander’s legs.

 

“Feel free to go potty in your diaper, baby boy. You aren’t moving until that sweet little mouth of yours makes daddy come,” Alexander said in a teasing tone.

 

With another whine, James redoubled his efforts, sucking his daddy’s cock all the way down his throat and swallowing repeatedly to massage it and try to push his daddy over the edge. Alexander fought against his impending orgasm, expecting James to get sloppy and even more eager just how he liked it. He thought about everything under the sun except how good his baby’s mouth felt so he could hold off longer than James.

 

But despite how hard he tried, Alexander was able to keep from coming through James’ very talented oral assault. While James was so focused on trying to get his daddy to come, he relaxed just a little bit and soon felt a wet warmth spread across his crotch. James sat up with a sharp gasp and reddening cheeks, reaching between his legs and squirming shyly as he uncontrollably flooded his diaper.

 

Alexander watched with a grin as James whimpered in embarrassed pleasure, feeling how wet his diaper got but unable to move his hands away to make it visible to his daddy. He sat forward and gently tugged James’ damp hands out of the way to watch the dark patch grow, cock twitching as he watched James squirm and heard him whine.

 

“D-daddy...I’m sorry…”

 

James trailed off into a whisper, shuffling forward to bury his face in his daddy’s neck, wrapping his arms around Alexander as he unknowingly pressed his wet diaper against Alexander’s still very hard cock. Alexander grunted softly but wrapped his arms around James to hold him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

“Aw, it’s okay, baby boy. That’s what I wanted you to do.”

 

Alexander smiled at James as his hands slid down to the back of James’ diaper, squeezing and pulling his hips close so he could grind against the damp, crinkling material. James just whimpered and bucked against James, clinging to him tightly as he chased his own pleasure, loving how the diaper rubbed against his sensitive, wet slit.

 

The two bucked against each other until James shuddered and let out a soft, whimpering moan against Alexander’s neck, going rigid for a moment before practically melting against him, panting softly.

 

“Did my baby come in his wet diaper? What a dirty boy he is,” Alexander teased.

 

James just whined again and stayed pressed close to his daddy, too shy and too boneless to pull away. Alexander grinned and grabbed handfuls of James’ ass through his diaper, pressing him close so he could grind against him more forcefully as he chased his own orgasm. He missed his baby’s mouth but James was in no state to move, especially not to give a blowjob. Just rocking together was enough to get him to come, painting the front of his diaper white and making it even more wet and sticky.

 

Alexander huffed heavily in James’ ear, holding him closer in a tight hug as he rode out his orgasm. James whimpered softly on top of him and squirmed a little, his blush deepening even more as he felt and listened to his daddy coming beneath him. After they both caught their breath, Alexander gently shifted James to lay down next to him so he could get up and clean the both off.

 

Grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and wetting it down with warm water, Alexander went back to the bedroom and carefully removed James’ messy diaper before wiping him down all over with gentle strokes. When James was all cleaned, Alexander wiped himself down before tossing the cloth into the bathroom and climbing back into bed next to James, curling carefully around him.

 

“Are you alright, little one?”

 

Alexander’s voice was as soft as his touch as he wiped James’ hair back from his forehead before placing a kiss on his warm skin. James mumbled sleepily and snuggled into Alexander’s hold, not wanting to speak but seeming completely sated and content. Alexander smiled and held his baby boy close, basking in the afterglow of their play time.

 

After about fifteen minutes, James looked up and pressed a kiss to Alexander’s cheek with a dreamy smile, his eyes half closed as he looked at his daddy with nothing but love. Alexander returned the smile and peppered soft little kisses all over his face until James giggled and wiggled against him, slowly coming back to reality.

 

“Daddy! Tickles!”

 

With a grin, Alexander placed a final kiss to James’ soft lips before holding him close and tucking his baby’s head under his chin. He slowly rubbed James’ back as the younger boy melted against him, drifting back to sleep already. Alexander reached for James’ pacifier from the nightstand and gently pressed it to his mouth, smiling as he watched James subconsciously suckle it into his mouth with a soft sigh.

 

Alexander finally let his eyes drift closed when he was sure James was asleep, carefully tugging a blanket up over them to keep from waking up James. When he was cozy again, holding his baby boy close, he slowly fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world, and definitely the luckiest daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am already in love with these two! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
